


Missing

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls



Series: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BAD TIME, Betrail, Fucked Up, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Sorry Not Sorry, Suggestive Themes, assult, asult, boss daichi, he's gonna have a bad time, hitman - Freeform, i am so so so soooo not sorry, its bad, maffia au, not who you think it is, pissed daichi, poor lighting, suggested noncon, texan suga, who done it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the perfect silver haired Texan goes missing, Don Sawamura calls in the troops and has a little break down with out his precious sniper of an angel next to him.</p>
<p>This is a Mob au. <br/>Slow beginning but it will pick up I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi looses his second in command when he’s kidnaped by one of the other mob bosses in the region. He immediately suspect’s his rival Iwazumi, but he doesn't realize that suga’s kidnapper is closer than he thinks. 

“What do you mean he’s gone?”  
“I...I don't know, sir...I went to get him from his office to escort him to the hotel on main to get the money, and he was gone,” Asahi Azumane, the Chief of security at Karasuno Co. stood before his boss, Sawamura Daichi. His brown hair pulled into his usual bun, his suit vest a rich black that matched his suit pants well. His orange sleeves rolled up around his elbows as he watched his boss’s reaction wringing his hands together. Sawamura swore and slammed his hands on his desk and stood, the elegant chair slamming against the wall and falling to the side with a heavy thud.  
“You get Bokuto and Ushijima in here. I have a few...questions for them.” he growled and looked at his head of security. The tall and yet fragile man and nodded turning on his heels and stalking from the room. His six two figure disappearing into the hall as the ravenette looked at his desk the picture of his precious texan flopped over from the shock the wood took when the angry boss stood. He picked up the frame and sighed looking at him beloved, “I will find you...I promise,” he whispered and put the photo back in it’s place and retrieved his chair.  
The tall security officer hurried to the large room of the hotel where most of the other men gathered to receive work from Daichi or Suga. Asahi jogged down the ornate hall making sure the carpeting didn't scuff from the pressure he put on the fibers. The doors slid open easily to the sound and sight of the friends laughing and drinking. The room a traditional room. The dark ebony panels and doors a near match to the table that was littered with food and papers. The cicadas humming outside, loud as if they were right next to us. The doors open to show the cool summers day.  
He fidgeted before the four men at the table and the other three that hunched over a game of cards.   
“Asahi!” the smallest man giggled and waved his hand above his head.  
“Hi, Nishi,” he smiled and crossed the room kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head, “Nishi and Ennoshita, I need to speak to you,” He said. They both stood up, while Hinata puffed out his cheeks, hunching over their halted card game and mumbling about being left out of all the “special meetings.”   
“Don’t worry, Hinata.” Nishi winked at him and shoved the now packed away deck of cards in his pocket. “I’ll be able to beat you at cards later.”  
He walked from the room with the small sniper on his heels. Ennoshita followed closely behind them, and spoke up when the chatter leaking into the halls started to fade. “What's up, Asahi?”  
“Don't tell anyone else, but you two have a special mission,” he said, crossing his arms. A bead of sweat fell from his brow as he thought of how to tell his subordinates that the ‘mother’ of the family had been kidnapped. Nishinoya’s face lit up as his boyfriend’s face stared at him.  
“Do I get to play?” He asked, putting a special inflection on the last word. Asahi nodded sadly as he looked down closing his eyes.  
“Y...Yeah…” Ennoshita glanced at him in the corner of his eye when Asahi let out an audible sigh.  
“Captain?” He asked, squinting his eyes, “Captain why are you giving the mission and not Suga?” Concern flashed in his eyes, and Ennoshita asked his next question slowly and with caution. “Usually Suga announces when he’s on a mission, so where is he?” Asahi’s fears must have shown on his face, because he covered his mouth and asked quietly, “What happened to Suga?”  
“He was taken…” he sighed heavily.   
“Wait...what happened to Suga?” Nishinoya growled.  
“He’s gone...Nishinoya take Yamagata and Komi when they get here and watch both doors. I don't want anyone we don't want in getting in.”   
“Yes sir!” He nodded and hurried from the others presence to go to what Asahi presumed was his room.  
“Ennoshita, I am sending you over to the cafe to bring Bokuto and Akashi here as soon as you can,” he said, turning to the man who was nearly the same height as the other. He nodded and saluted, hurrying from the other man's sights. Asahi sighed and hung his head, turning and heading to the hotel that daichi owned.

Ennoshita was welcomed with open arms as he always was when he stepped into the small little cafe. He smiled as the eyes of the copious owl moved and watched his every step. He sighed as he was led to the back where all of the business was dealt with.  
“-No, you listen to me, I don't care what you want...I'm telling you right now, I'm not dealing with Sawamura’s wrath,” The raspy yet soft voice of the boss Akashi growled, “I have to go. Do not call me unless you have pulled your head from your ass and are ready to listen to me properly.”  
“What was being proposed that would cause you to be in the line of the boss’s wrath” Ennoshita asked, glancing between the two equally tall men behind a large brown desk in the small room. One was grumbling into his phone, while the other was hunched over the desk, drool slowly dribbling down his chin.  
“Ennoshita! What a surprise!” Akashi’s frown was swept away and he beamed at the new face. His stood from the desk and welcomed him with a tight handshake.  
“Hey..” He smiled, and shook the hand tightly in return.  
“What can I do for you?”  
“I need you to come with me to see the boss,” Ennoshita told them. Akashi’s smile faded as the other boss was mentioned.  
“I don’t want to see him,” he said, and crossed his arms.  
“I was told to bring you back. I’m sorry, but it’s important,” he said and put his hand on the others shoulder. The man nodded and looked at the sleeping second command.  
“Should I bring him?”  
“It will be wise, and needed,” He said and nodded looking at him. The man nodded and took the much larger and yet shorter man's cheeks in his hands.  
“Hey, Bo...I need you to wake up,” he whispered pushing their foreheads together.  
The younger man moaned and looked at him, “Akashi?” He mumbled, and peered up from where he nodded off and wiped his chin with his sleeve. “Do we have to go out?”  
“Yes, beautiful. We have to go see Daichi for a little while,” he hummed and smiled with his lips and eyes as he kissed the silverette lovingly.  
“I love you,” he whispered as they pulled away.  
“C’mon gorgeous, we have to go see the boss,” he hummed and helped him stand. Bokuto nodded and covered his shoulders wrapping his hand around the small nub of his upper arm.  
“Is you arm bothering you?” Akashi asked looking at the other man concerned. He looked down and nodded.  
“Yes sir, I'm in a bit of pain,” he said pouting. Watching the two of them Ennoshita would have never known that they were two of the most ruthless men in the city.  
“When we get to Daichi’s I'll get you some pain killers,” he said and kissed him gently. He nodded and curled into his boss and boyfriend’s arms.  
“Can we please go?” Ennoshita asked, taking the opportunity to cut into the couple’s conversation. He led the two from the room and the main hotel that housed the office for Sawamura, Daichi, and their many underlings. 

Asahi greeted the men as they arrived and led them to Daichi’s office.  
“What is the meaning of this, Sawamura, why have you brought me here?” The familiar growl of Ushijima’s voice echoed from the large office.  
“I’m telling you right now Ushijima, you will not speak to me this way, not now, not while Sugawara is missing,” Daichi said sternly, glaring daggers at the larger man.  
“I’m sorry your second is missing, maybe you're just getting sloppy, old man,” He snapped back. Akashi hurried in and pushed between them.  
“Calm down, and stop fighting, please. We are all on the same team, you we can't fight each other. Right now we need to organize our thoughts, and we need to find Sugawara.” He pushed Ushijima away from Daichi. The smallest of the two was visibly pissed.  
“He’s not just my second in command, he’s my partner,” Daichi yelled slapping the much larger man across the face and sending him to his knees, “Asahi, get this man out of my sights,” he growled. The large security captain nodded and hauled the other man from the room sitting him out in the main hall and calling for Soekawa. The short blonde male sighed and slowly came out of Suga’s room where he was just speaking with Asahi before he was called upon.   
“I'm so sorry Asahi, I will bring him home now, Please give Daichi my apologies and inform him that we will help in any way,” he smiled as he led his boss from the property. 

“Who the hell does he think he is? What the FUCK is he thinking?” Daichi screamed and threw a small vase. The blue porcelain slamming against the wall and shattering as they scattered onto the floor.  
“Daichi, please calm down, would you like me to go get one of the men?” Akashi asked putting his hand on the others shoulder. Their leader shook his head.  
“No. Leave me, now. Please spend the night, order whatever you’d like and the cooks will make it, but please, leave me alone for now,” he said and turned, walking away. He slammed the door behind him. Asahi jolted when he heard a loud cracking sound. The door splintered up, cracking from the bottom up towards the center of the thick oak wood.   
Asahi sighed as his best friend left, and frowned sighing heavily at his friend and bosses outburst.  
“Asahi, will you please show us to our room?” Bokuto asked softly. The gentle giant nodded and led the two cafe owners to the presidential suits. The hotel was decorated with several different colours all complimentative and surrounding of orange.  
The personal rooms of everyone decorated to their likings.   
“So… Sugas gone?” Tanaka asked looking at the short black and blonde haired man. Asahi nodded and nuzzled Nishinoya’s neck.  
“Yeah… he is,” he sighed into the soft skin of his lover’s throat.  
“Asahi, that tickles,” He squealed and giggled patting his head. He laughed and moaned as he just relaxed his arms falling limp around his partner’s small waist.  
“What is Daichi doing about it?” Tsukii asked as he played with his best friend and lover’s hair.  
“Dont talk to him for a while, you too, Ennoshita. No one is aloud to go see him unless he requests your presence,” Asahi said falling very serious.  
“Who do you think did it?” Nishinoya asked as he leaned into his partners arms.   
“We don't know. Dai is thinking White castle and Date-Tech...I think it was Ushijima…”   
“Why would he do that?”  
“I don't know, but I don’t like it,” Asahi sighed and shook his head, as his boyfriend spoke. “I dont know, but Im tired. C’mon nishi, it’s bed time,” Asahi said as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms and carried him to there small on site apartment off of the main conference room the group now sat in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down, sorry not sorry

I scream and throw the nearest item to my side and grunt as it smacks the red walls. I growl and feel the anger leaving my body slowly as each item leaves my hands and smacks against something else.  
“WHO THE HELL WOULD CROSS ME!’ I scream and grab the next closest item to where i stand freezing when I feel the cool porcelain cup in my hand. I look down at the small light cream coloured porcelain cup cool in my hand, the idea that the love of my life and my second in command was gone, “Suga…” I whimpered and held the cup to my chest as I fell to my knees choking on a sob as my heart broke.  
I looked at the cup and sighed feeling the tears escape my normally hard eyes and dirty the perfect items in my hands.  
“Im so sorry I let something like this happen suga,” I whispered. This is where he would just shake his head and wrap his perfect arms around my shoulders and hold me in his arms. His scent, the scent of freshly cut grass after a long desired cool rain, sends me to places I never would have thought I would have gone. His deep chocolate brown eyes an endless pool of beauty that I could get lost in. I close my eyes and his beautiful smile is burned into my eyelids, His laugh rings in my ears sending me to heaven.  
I clutch the cup to my chest and sob. I want my Suga, I want my perfect little angel. I want my sniper. I want my boyfriend. I want my second in command. I want sugawara Koshi. I love him so much. How could I have let this happen to him? He’s my best friend, I need him...I gasp for air as I curl up on my side holding the cup to my chest as I shake from the tears as they fall on the floor, my arms, and the teacup. The small little crow’s distorting from the tears.

Sugawara’s pov.

I moan and open my eyes. The dark room sprawling farther than I could see. The hazy world not focusing as I looked around groaning softly as I tried to sit.  
‘I cant move my arms,’ I freaked mentally and pulled on my restraints realizing that my legs were also bound. I gasped and screamed.  
‘Oh no...Im gagged,’ I freaked out mentally.  
‘Okay Koshi, breath, what was the last thing you remember?’ I took a deep breath as best as I could and tried to relax. I remembered sitting at my desk writing out a new job that had just come in for tsuki and tanaka...and than...than what happened? I groaned and rolled over on my back hoisting myself up and slouching as best as I could on the wall my knees hooked under me my legs off to the side still bound together. My eyes slowly adjusting so I could see where I was. The familiar sound of the water on the other side of the walls calming me oh so slightly. I groaned as the stale smell of the building attacked my senses, the crates and boxes and other shipping materials creating a border around me.  
“Oah, hey, he’s awake,” A familiar voice called from the other side of the the storehouse? I had to be somewhere isolated right? This is a kidnapping. They must have been dumb or have a death wish to have kidnapped me. Daichi would be all over their asses in only a few days.  
“Oh so he is, boss said we could do with him as we see fit when he woke up, as long as we didn't break him to bad,” the second man smiled as their shadow’s neared closer to me down a small little walkway that was cleared so they could stick me in this small little makeshift cell.  
“Damn...seeing daichi’s little toy bound up like this is getting me kinda hot, dont you agree?” A third voice called as a bright light was shone upon me. I whimpered and curled up trying to block the light from blinding me. The second man laughed and crossed the small little ‘room’ or alcove that I currently was being stored in. I looked up at the man as my eye slowly started to adjust and gasped.  
“He recognises me boys,”   
“Oah good, that will be even more fun,” The first man smiled as he grabbed my shirt and threw me into the center of the room in between the three men. I groaned as my body hit the hard cold cement floor. I moaned and screamed as i was forced up by my hair blood pooling down my right temple as I was shoved back to the floor a rock hitting my scalp.  
“Be gentle with him boys. He’ll fetch more alive and will do me no good to me dead,” I looked up at the familiar voice. I groaned and laid my head down letting the sweet embrace of oblivion take me to a land where I would be able to see Dai, even if it was just a pleasent dream, even if that dream had to come to an end sooner or later. Be it by waking and being rescued, or the cold and icy embrace of death.


End file.
